Halo
by Pup-Ashbless
Summary: Link is sick, Leverrier is sicker. Allen’s nostalgic in a sense that it’s not so much just the past, probably.


**Title:** Halo

**Author:** Pup-Ashbless

**Fandom:** D gray man

**Disclaimer:** Hoshino owns the series.

**Summary:** Link is sick, Leverrier is sicker. Allen's nostalgic in a sense that it's not so much just the past, probably.

**Warnings:** My attempt at a serious/fluffy Allen+Link fic with a small dose of Lev. Results does vary here.

* * *

Link is sick.

Allen knows Link is sick.

Allen does not say Link is sick until inspector and exorcist are back in their adoptive room together.

"I am perfectly fine," Link says before coughing, then forcefully backing the uncalled for action down as if by tightening a leash onto it. "I'm just not used to this bloody weather yet."

Frowning, Allen turned his attention away and paid no more attention to the man as they carried out the assigned mission before traveling on their way to the nearest building where a Priest awaited their passwords so the two males and one golem could finally go back to HQ.

December was a busy month. Not just for the holiday signs that were creeping around every corner of the busier store streets, but for the Order members as such a time of year can be especially a pain with people's sense of yearning for past loved ones being heightened by such loneliness in a time for gathering. Akuma seemed more active this time of year. Though, the Exorcists along with Finders who trotted across most of Europe found the troubles that came with such a cold season to border on being even more troublesome than any mass of Akuma hysteria had any other season of the year.

This year wasn't a particularly bad one however. The cold seemed to not be so bad, given Allen's Ark transportation methods cutting back around half of the annoyance of traveling, and the number of Akuma that appeared to be even smaller this time of year to the point where days would pass with all exorcists on the base at the same time. Unfortunately, what Akuma lacked in numbers and appearances they made up for in new stubborn tenacity and sheer power that left the exorcists even more mentally tired from missions they returned from.

Link's ink blotted in his writing and shook he his head to remain better focused on the task while trying to ignore Timcampy's insistent need to push it's presence into the golden haired youth's life despite it being obvious that Link valued his doing his work in their bedroom more.

"Can you not get your golem away from my work, Walker?" Link is surprisingly calm. Well, calmer than when he used to be. At least Link's not acting like his mouth will drop off from too much frowning.

"When Tim wants attention there is very little anyone could do to stop him. I could ask Timothy if he wants to play with Timcampy since both seem to like each other, but he's away right now with General Klaud last I heard from Lenalee."

"Why don't…you deal with…it." Link responded between coughs that he tried to cut off too fast. Allen looked up from his window gazing and ignored Link's question in favor of posing one of his own.

"Are you contagious?"

"No!"

As the next few days past with the symptoms of an on-coming cold growing, Allen would wonder if Link had an option button he pressed when it came to being honest to deeply in-denial bordering oblivious. For as ready as Link was to state blunt facts, he had a tendency to pick times when he wasn't ready to face the truth. A man married to his work for sure, Allen would think if Link had ever hoped to find a good wife one day that she would have to be heavily involved in whatever long term assignment he was working on in order to get any sort of attention.

By the sixth day Allen was truly worried, for Link had only eaten four out of a dozen doughnuts.

"I think you need to see a doctor." Allen observed Link's messy appearance (for him) of wrinkled clothes and loose pieces of hair strands sticking out of his braid. "Before you are mistaken as an unknown intruder inside the Order." He added slowly, almost enunciating each word as if he were a foreign tourist trying to get Link to understand him better.

Link was a fighter, but even he eventually knew when to retreat from a lost battle. Not to mention the fact that Link was too busy feeling about ready to fall over into a coma to put up much of a fight had helped.

"Not the infirmary." Link breathed heavily while sitting on his bed. "I… am not so sick… that I have to take up beds for the wounded." Trying to straighten his composure better, he added. "I…will be fine here…where my work desk is."

Feeling a twitch of his lips upward - Allen tried to think of Link doing well strapped to a bed with other injured Order members nearby- mercifully though, Allen dropped his usual comments and only gave, "Of course, that's how it is with you."

Considering Link's condition, while not fatal enough to be shipped to the infirmary, was serious enough to confine the man to his and Allen's shared room until Link was thought well enough to be among the other Order members.

Taking the medicine bottle from Allen (the right one this time, Walker had given him the wrong a few hours earlier, which Link was still wondering if it had been done accidentally), Link gulped the pills for his headache and looked to Allen when his attention had been called for.

"Ha," Allen softly laughed to himself with a small smile, "Look at that…snowing again." Turning to face Link with an impossibly cheerful smile (that Link had come to know as the same as his cheerless one, yes Walker had more than one type of sad and happy in him that could be fake and genuine on many levels, usually at the same time), he added neutrally, "Snow can kind of piss me off, but it makes me remember things that I'm still grateful for." As if to support Allen in whatever point he was trying to make, Timcampy sidled up to his Master's shoulder and, amazingly enough, managed to give the same smile.

Two smiles, staring, intently, at Link, as if Link had something to do with some secret joke that was between just the three of them; Walker was acting odd-er, then usual.

"…I'm sure the snow does…" Link finally settled on, quietly. Listening to Walker, really listening, not just hearing him talk was a perilous task. One he was not sure if he was able to accomplish so easily at the moment, not when he felt ready to pull the invisible dagger that he was starting to feel convinced was truly lodged inside his head. But, Link was a dedicated worker and he would no sooner allow whatever plagued him to take him to meet the almighty Lord then allow it to interfere in his work life more than it already had.

(He was coming to think everything about Allen Walker was part of his work. If Link hadn't known any better, he would assume every single thing about the boy, with the exception of Walker's first name, was connected to some larger plot in the grand scheme of fate.)

Closing his eyes, Link leaned back in his work chair ("Link you really should lie down…in bed.") and counted his thoughts to ten.

When the Inspector opened his eyes again he was surprised to see that the smiley parts of Walker and Timcampy gone as both windowed gazed. Frowning in slight confusion, Link rubbed his head in pain and went to look over his work sheets. When he turned spare look to Walker's form out of pure habit, he was surprised when he thought the golem staring back gave an almost apologetic impression.

Link felt too unwell to think he was losing it.

-

Link is in his bed. He wasn't heavy, which was surprising since Link could be very physically strong even though one would not suspect as so. The man was contrary to appearances.

Allen walked by the window again, only this time he briefed a passing glance before grabbing Link's papers (as well as Allen's own) and walked out the door giving Tim subtle command to stay with Link.

The papers needed to be given to their new owner after all. It would happen eventually, but with the way things were there was no point in Link doing the errand (The Matron would kill him) and there was no one else around at the time who could deliver (certainly couldn't make Lenalee do it). Besides, considering how Allen felt; he just wanted it done and over with.

Stopping in front of the large doors, Allen took a breath and straightened his shoulders to appear taller.

Time to be composed and hope he could get in and out before the halls become flooded with too much life.

-

The doors click open allowing almost unheard footsteps to enter the room.

The man in the room faces Allen with a frown that turns swiftly upward with grace as he lifts his hand out bearing offerings.

"Hello Walker, would you like some struffoli…I just made it not too long ago."

"…No thank you." Allen ignored the bad taste of déjà vu.

Without missing a beat the man uttered a pity before settling down in one of Komui's chairs again.

"How is Inspector Link tonight?" Leveirre asked with a sip of tea, ignoring the papers Allen tried to indicate silently to.

"In bed."

"By his choice?"

"He blacked out while working." Allen had not been so deep in his thought that he had not heard the thud of flesh against wood. Link had apparently waited until all papers had been finished until he gave his body permission to rest.

The older Inspector nodded with a hum as if he had thought as much before waving of his hand slightly to another chair across from him.

"Head division Lee had to attend matters with Hevlaska so I have been here by myself for quite some time. Sit down will you?"

Confused at the sudden proposal, Allen hesitated with instinct to not comply, and then thought better of it with careful thought to his body movements as his slid into the cold chair. Allen was not always the best at holding his temper when pushed, but he at the very least knew better – most of the time – to be idealistic in having his way without any backlash these days.

He has his pride to consider after all.

Levierre offers some of his tea, Allen refuses again.

Levierre talks to fill in the silence. Allen responds with his own share. No more, no less.

Allen wants to swallow, but he does not. He instead keeps his eyes pinned to Levierre's, which somehow makes his left eye twitch in anticipation. Leveirre is like a statue; Allen can't see any tight excitement coming from the man whatsoever.

"What makes you tired Allen Walker?"

"What…" Cursing silently for the delay in replay; Allen kept could not keep a frown forming on his past neutral face.

"Forgive me…I am not a very subtle man. When I want to know something I have a tendency to ask straight to the point. Saves much time, wouldn't you agree?"

Allen saves the reservation to raise his eyebrow for later in favor of not missing the tune of this song Levierre was trying to play with him. "Time is as fleeting as it is constant." It was something Cross told him once. The phrase stuck in his mind because Allen thought Mana had told him that once as well.

"You see my point then don't you."

Allen is not smiling just as he has not been during this whole meeting. But somehow his eyes feel less small with a sense of trying to see something – anything he could be missing.

"I see the point, I see your point. But do you see mine?" The Inspector leans back in his chair. The way the man lets his good posture go slack for a moment strikes Allen as unbelievable. The awe fades away quickly and Allen's lips become a thin line.

"I see things you do not, just as you see things I do not. Whether those things are of importance to each other…well that is just how you decide to live. Nothing I can do about it will appeal to you in such a manner…Sir."

The older Inspector's eyes shift away and to those silver eyes; staring into the depths of each makes one wonder which abyss falls deeper then the other.

"We all can't fall knowing where and when we'll land." Allen does not even care about how sore his teeth feel as he splits his lips open into an upward arc; because it's kind of funny to Allen. How he is sitting here and thinking he has felt more at home with a half malicious Tykki then a weapon less ally who offers sickening sweet treats.

"Quite right…." The man opposite of Allen murmurs, apparently more to himself then to the exorcist as he flexes his fingers as though he were playing piano upon the arm of his chair. A gesture the does not fail connect with Allen has his throat must forcefully be shut down before a hum comes as he clutches his hands into his lap.

"No one ever does know these things. Time is a garden manipulated for our needs in every season. We must nurture the garden by pulling out the weeds and vermin trying to poison the food in which we sustain upon. After all…" The Inspector pulled his fist back to meet the palm of his other hand. "You never know what actions we make that will someday cause us to choke on the very thing you depended on."

Allen closes his eyes to envision red, black, and gold, breathes in a scent of smoke that is not there anymore, and stands tall again with eyes open but not so wide anymore.

"I must go now, Link will miss me." More likely his papers actually, but that went unsaid like Pope being catholic or Bookman having an obsession with Kanda's hair ties.

"Of course he will." Allen hears as he starts to the door. "But he will survive; my subordinate is very professional like that."

Waving his hand as though Allen cares to see; Leverirre produced a basket like a rabbit out of a hat. "Take this won't you….Walker? Howard will appreciate my cooking if he is able to stomach it in the state he is in."

Eyeing the basket with more a little more skepticism than Eve had for the serpent's apple, Allen lightly took the basket from the man's – cold- grasp and walked away in a way that kept the sight of the man in the corner of his eye vision.

"Try not to lock your doors anymore Walker, it will make things more difficult for the rest of us later on this year if you keep up such a habit…"

Allen slams the door harder then necessary as if it is the final trumpet for victory when in reality at best it's only a tie.

Allen goes back to his room, Link is up when the doors creek and Allen almost can feel the irate radiating off the young Inspector like a disgruntled child who is ready to scold their parents for a late arrival.

Allen's anger almost wavers as he smiles at his roommate's quality charm.

But not enough that Allen forgets to lock the doors.

-

It's snowing again. Not a gentle snow fall, but a large flurry of torrent cracking against the windows as though they will break into a million pieces.

All the exorcists are in today, but instead of all meeting together like a group of lambs – minus the Generals – the youngest critical sits in his room. Allen pets Timcampy like a newborn puppy with one hand while taking turns stretching the fingers belonging to the other. Save the howling of the ice wind and Link's occasional coughing it was quiet.

Link's ears were numb to such sounds; focusing more on the patterns of his breathes as he lightly paced himself with a piece of pastry. Link has never been a natural sleeper. He is used to staying awake during the long hours of day and routinely falling in and out of consciousness during the night. It's been like this so long for Link that he does not think he could sleep a full twelve or ten hours like the average person does. Watching Allen is his only entertainment, which wasn't much with Allen just sitting there, since Link's eye would tire too easily from reading text (not that has stopped Link from trying, but he's more or less given up for the effort of trying to recover faster).

So absorbed in his thoughts and pastry Link blinked in surprise when Walker seemed to materialize from across the room with a chess board in hand.

"Really Link, pastries…even when you're like this." Allen shook his head like a sibling would to a younger child who did not believe the monsters couldn't get them. "You really can not talk back to me about my own sense of diet." Shuffling his weight around; Allen set the board down and set everything in place between them, making the black pieces his while giving the white pieces to Link.

"I need to practice for my rematch with Johnny, so far its 40 losses and zero wins." Allen had the decency to add with a sheepish grin. "I'm hoping to turn things around…especially since you really can't cheat at chess….can you?"

Link shook his head no. It was just better that way considering his throat was sore and anything he would say would probably go in one ear and out the other. When Allen Walker had a mission nothing would stop him from sticking with it to the very end. It was one of the ways they were similar and while such a characteristic could be at times very aggravating, they also had respect for each other because of such a quality.

With nothing better to do Link let Allen take the initiative as his charge always has when going to battle.

Clicking and clacking of board pieces commenced without a word from either young man.

"You rush after the king too much." Link managed out without much difficulty when the Inspector had dully viewed Allen's disgust growing like a bad fungus all over him after the last two defeats.

"The king is the most important piece; of course I'm going attack yours and protect mine at all costs."

_Yes…but focusing so much on the king has caused you to neglect a few things_.

"Why don't you…use your queen piece to a lesser extent?" Link said instead. Besides the itching at the back of his mucus coated throat, Link thinks he's already to the point of managing talking better so he might as well test it out. "You do not pay enough attention to all the other pieces….to use them…to their fullest…extent."

Scratching his cheek a little, Allen picked up his queen piece with thoughtful curiousness as if he had just noticed the black character for the first time. "I guess…the queen piece is the only piece I understand a lot about besides the king. I'm comfortable using her more then I am the others…."

Looking up from his thoughtful inspection of the queen Allen stared intently at the board, to the Link, and then to the board again.

"You know…I think you relay on the bishops too much."

Shrugging his left shoulder to ease the stiff, Link acknowledged it was a piece he had always been used to, especially since he learned how to play chess from someone who also favored the bishop most.

Allen did not bother asking who taught him, for whatever reason Link could guess at.

"Are you worried about my bishops being the pieces to take down your king?" Link vaguely whispered to help ease his vocal chords.

Blinking, Allen smiled in a way that reminded Link a little of the Cheshire cat as the younger male's eyes became like slits. "Are you worried about my queen attacking your defenses?" Allen clicked his queen against a white piece and down the opponent went with a solemn smack against the board. "Sometimes Link…I think your more concerned with your bishops then you are with your king." Allen laughed like it was their secret joke.

Raising his one eyebrow, Link retaliates with his own move that likewise strikes a blow to the black side. "I think…you concern yourself too much with playing your queen and king to respect the bishops….much less any other piece on the board."

Laughing again, much softer this time, Allen still smiling only says. "They are the pieces I value most after all. I'm afraid I don't know the other pieces on the board as well to really value them as much as you or anyone else may. Johnny for instance is pretty balanced, though he may rely on his pawns and rooks more, he always makes sure to use every piece he can. I don't think he really has a favorite, but I could be wrong."

_Such an ideology could be dangerous as well_. But Link only nods his head, not even sure why he thought such a thing to begin with.

They play until the clock strikes six and Allen leaves for dinner after setting the board away while Link settles down to rest his eyes, not even noticing Allen's slight wave of the hand to Tim who instead of following his Master stays behind.

When Allen comes back seventeen minutes later, Link is sleeping with Tim watching over him so Allen just sits on his own bed and drinks the soup he had brought for the other man before the broth turns cold.

-

As the days pass, an outsider, if one to observe the room, would probably comment Allen and Link look as though they are the last remaining humans in the world.

Allen rarely leaves the room for long and Link barely leaves the room at all. Even when Link does leave their room he only does it at night when most of the Orders occupants are usually no where around.

Allen spends his time pestering Link, petting Timcampy, or staring out the window; whether Allen has his reasons for not leaving the room unless for food, much less ignoring his comrades during this time, Link does not know or even care enough to ask.

Instead when they did talk, it was mostly Allen making random comments that had Link wondering whether if they were even that random to begin with but never the less, while his throat did feel better, responded with a few words to Walker's at times long monologues.

Such as how the average healthy human body being able to go at the least thirty days without food (provided plenty of water is near by) and how it is even healthy for the body to go twenty-fours hours without food once a week as it can give the body time to rest.

Which lead to thinking how to tell the difference between the bodies thinking its hungry to how it truly is hungry?

Which lead to Walker bringing up an argument that parasites need to eat more than the average person so the twenty-four hour rule should not count for exorcists like him.

Which finally lead to Link declaring that fine, Walker should go only twelve hours without food and until then to just deal with it if Walker should ever decide he wanted to engage in fasting.

Other than that, it was mostly quiet, but relaxing for the most part.

"You know….this will be a first for me."

"What will?" Link was not watching his charge by the window. Instead the young Inspector was reading one of the cook books that had been in the basket and currently busy marking down notes of comments he thought how to improve or improvise on the recipes.

"Being inside the Order when it happens, before I was out hunting Master so it had come and gone before I even realized…"

Timcampy, as if driven by some pull, crawled out from under the covers and hopped over to drive into Allen's arms, looking up at him like a Jack Russell pup.

A soft sound escaped through Allen's lips as he gathered his golem closer without eve looking. "Oh, I think I'm getting better, or is it because Link really is like furniture that I can talk like this to only him?" Allen finally stared at Tim as if he could find the answer there, but the golem only gave off an impression of shrugging.

"I truly wish you would quit talking as though I were not here, especially in offense to my existence." Sometimes Link could become aware that Allen was still a teenager in some of the more aggravating ways. Other times Link wondered if he should be worried about himself for becoming used to it as much as he has.

Ignoring Link's comment, Allen continued, "It's not snowing right now. I'm not sure how I like that."

"The weather hardly cares I'm sure."

Turning away from the window, but not quite looking at Link, Allen continued. "This was Mana's saying once; no one truly dies, unless they are killed by those who choose to not remember them. I never really understood that. I used to think that it meant as long as people are remembered they won't truly die…."

"That seems to a likely answer."

"But I'm not sure anymore…I think Mana had been trying to tell me something else, something different from the answer I first came up with."

Link shuts his book; he stopped reading as soon as his charge had brought up Mana.

"It pisses me off. But I'm not unhappy." Allen has pulled his sweater's hood over his head and is now pulling Tim's face like the golem is made of taffy.

"Is that odd for you?"

"No, not for me. Besides I think I have a few ideas."

"Hmm." Link does not wait for another comment as he sets off his bed and goes to his work desk. He's feeling better now, enough to do his work that Allen receives from superiors and brings back to the room. Link should be even well enough to go out tomorrow.

Allen flops down on his bed unmoving with his buried in his covers as Tim fly's around lazily in a circle over head.

The time is midnight when Allen wakes up to stare at his reflection in the window.

The figure is smiling and Allen frowns in deep thought as he can only remember Mana and Cross's comments of the nature of time.

Allen starts tapping the glass insistently.

"Walker…stop doing that now."

Allen does, after a few more taps which Link lets out a disgruntled sigh over.

"I figured it out."

"Hmm"

"Well…I think I did…"

Turning, Allen stared at Link's form enveloped in the covers as the man had his back turned to him.

"I applaud you Walker, have you deciphered it in a way that will allow you to sleep?" The mumbling between the covers almost did not make way to Allen, but the white ash haired youth shrugged.

"Yeah…I think I understand Mana a little better, even if I'm still wondering…"

Allen thought he heard Link say something, but the covers muffled his voice and the wind was blowing again. Settling down, though instead of the bed Allen sits by the window and leans his head against the window as he stares into black.

_He dreams of ghosts who walk amongst the living, the living who dwell in death, and a world that has forgotten the truth that sprung had birthed it._

_Till everything burns he says, the dream says and the world can not be alive and live at the same time_

_He is himself and not because he has never once known himself for himself. _

_He can only exist at the cost of existing. _

_He burns the world down and like a blade strikes a wedge between brothers and calls for a revolution that only he plans to fight._

_I know this day, I know this decay, I know this body that I will engulf with light and forever chase after with endless yearning._

_This day is-_

When Allen wakes up it's like a jolt of hot water on a cold day. A blanket is covering him, he pulls it closer trying to remember and engrave all the weight he carried into his spirit.

"You're up, finally."

Link is by his side with a semi visible face as the moon was shy in the sky.

"…You were making so much noise…I thought you would call attention to yourself." Link looked tired, or Allen thought the young man looked tired. The night made seeing difficult, but if Link's voice was any indication…

"Was I yelling…sorry, my throat doesn't feel sore though?" Touching his throat; Allen leaned a little away from Link despite the man not even being that close to him. "Are you sure I was screaming loudly, much less at all?" That felt rather unlike him, Allen had never screamed in his sleep before, even when he had dreams of Mana. Allen didn't feel particularly sadden by this.

Link sighs and it's because Link sighs and does not say anything that makes Allen refrain from forgetting about him in favor of his own thoughts.

Allen wants to say something, but it's not even on the tip of his tongue before he forgets he even wants to when Link speaks again.

"You talk in your sleep Walker."

"Was it a bother your pen and pad were no where nearby?" Honestly Allen would not be surprised if Link told him he slept with his most valuable tools.

Not being thrown off in the slightest, Link stood a little taller while looking out the window as if searching for whatever could capture Walker's attention despite knowing it wasn't there. "I don't always need my pen to capture details that are worth noting, do remember that."

"Hmm, no thanks, I know you'll always remind anyway." And Allen can only envision the eye roll that is asking to be let out from thee other man that he is sure Link will not let loose. "Link is the Dango to my stomach. No matter how bad the food is the two always get put together so long Dango is in stock."

"…..I suppose that is a step up from furniture, even if I don't see any reason to feel particularly flattered."

"You never do unless it involves your pastry dishes."

Link didn't respond to that. Which either meant Link thought it wasn't worth answering or he agreed with the general assessment.

A moment passes for Allen to realize neither is sleeping.

"I dreamed of decay." Allen says, almost as if he is on the other side of the glass, only able to see the world Link lives in through cold ice that snaps at Allen to stay away. "No, maybe not decay, just something I've been told about before." Link had given him a chance to escape from saying anything, and because Link did that, Allen could choose to make his own options, which were becoming ever so slim these past days that felt like years so Allen made one that had not been bullied upon him.

"By Cross Marian or Mana Walker." Link's a good listener, even when Link himself wishes he were not. His high listening skills were not just a product of training, but also a second nature that comes natural as breathing.

"Both…actually…"

Again, Link did not push or pull. He simply waited and if Allen waited too long Link would go back to bed with advice for Allen to do the same without ever trying to pick up the conversation again, so long as it did not concern his duty as an Inspector.

"I don't think of it as a sad thing. Time was not given to me, I was given to time. For whatever state, I can think of this time as not always a bitter thing even if time can make things seem so sad. I'm content and…I'm doing okay…with this life."

"If that is how you view it, then I am capable of saying you are doing alright."

"…If I become poisoned from the seeds I sow, I'll….no, its okay." No need to go that far yet. A few steps a t a time is okay, isn't it?

"If you become poisoned from your own seeds I will cleanse it away through whatever methods." Link will be okay doing that, because Link will be okay Allen can feel content with this.

"Will you remember me?" Allen was teasing, or maybe he was being serious. This part of Allen was always hard to grasp.

"Remember how?"

"You know, remember…me?"

Link actually thinks this over, as if he were recalling something from earlier that seems more important now, which makes Allen smile despite the happy parts being gone. Link and Allen are used to each other. Be it for better or worse, if they have to stay an unknown amount of time together that could last the next five minutes to the next five years, than their okay. Exorcist and Inspector will not forget why they are in such a predicament with each other, but it's still okay since it's the other no matter what conclusion might be in the horizon, so long as it hasn't happened yet.

It does not take Link long at all to settle on a conclusion for his thought, barely fifteen seconds, and Allen is surprised what the Inspector say is so similar to what Cross Marian used to gift him once every year.

"Congratulations for another anniversary to survive through, Walker."

"Congratulations… for another Christmas, Link."

It's not that people don't remember, they just don't acknowledge the weight behind those words that used to mean so much so long ago. But, if people can somehow connect and even understand the heart of the matter without fear, then maybe something can make the time spent worth it to the individuals no matter the outcome. At the very least, try to learn something.

* * *

**Notes***

I took some liberties with the timeline since dgm timeline confuses me, somewhat. Basically fifteen is the only age Allen is given throughout the whole manga yet the beginning of the manga starts around October but last time (which wasn't too many chapters ago) the manga stated a date was in December. Unless there was a mix up then Allen should already be sixteen (though I guess not). But in my fic I decided to make Allen fourteen when he joined the Order and then turn fifteen sometime around or after the Rewinding town Arc….So happy sixteenth Birthday Allen!

Well, anyway that was about the fluffiest I could make Allen and Link together without it all becoming too OOC (I hope). Thanks for reading!


End file.
